Pokemon Pearl anime based side story episode 1 Johto
by Henry Pearlshipper
Summary: first day of the Johto region in the Pearlshipping ideals
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my new Pearl Series. this is to promote and help with my Pearl Anime Based Series. To check it out go on Youtube and type in Henry Pearlshipper.

So last night there was a dreadful storm. Most of the wild Pokemon got scared off. But what may you ask could've caused this... Well it doesn't matter yet.

There are three people travelling together, two boys and one girl. I think it is obvious who they are, especially when you are on this page. It has been two years since they all visited the Sinnoh Region together. First they went back to Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Which reminds me...

A bluenett says "Ugh how much longer until we arrive there?"  
"We are almost there don't worry. Also can you two stop asking?" Replied a slightly older male, who was a bit darker then the other two.  
The third younger boy answered"Ah finally! Its been ages since me and you Brock have been to this place."  
The girl then said" Hey remember Ash to show me around while we are in the Johto Region. Since I have not been to the Johto Region before so don't go after someone for a Pokemon battle!"  
Ash replied" Hey Dawn remember your line?"  
Both of them "No need to worry!" Then the three of them all started to laugh as they continued to Elm's lab in NewBark Town.

At a distance. Three pairs of eyes are watching, following, waiting. Then one said " Ugh it has been so long since the three of us have been in Johto. I wonder whats different about this Region now?  
A blue haired male responded "Not much I bet this place is rubbish."  
The third said" Doesn't matter we are here to get Pikachu and all rare Pokemon for the Boss no matter!"

Then elsewhere. A purple haired boy about Ash's age. He wore a purple, blue, black and grey jacket. Also very dark, grey tracksute bottoms. Then came along a blonde haired boy. He wore dark trousers and a orange with white striped t'shirt also a green next came a orange haired female(I think?) to the scene. She wore bluish, grey jeans with a yellow overcoat. All of which are heading to the Johto Region.

Back to Ash, Dawn and Brock. Brock noticed (Ugh guess what he noticed? If you get it wrong you don't know about Pokemon. And thats the truth! If you don't know GO TO GENERATION 1!) a...

GIRL! Guess what he does next... Well hello Beautiful, whats your name?  
Ugh go away freak! Wait a seond, you remind me of someone. Hm who? Wait Brock?  
Huh ah! Lucy!? Its you. Its been ages since we saw one another!  
Yeah it has Brock. What have you been doing recently?  
Oh nothing really just travelling with Ash and Dawn here in the Sinnoh Region at first then partly in Kanto.  
Hey Ash who is that girl Brock is talking to anyway?  
Oh yeah Dawn that is Lucy. Brock had a big crush on her like he has on most girls; she liked him aswell. We haven't seen her since I battled her at the Battle Pike( I think?)  
Oh alright Ash. Well why didn't they get together then Ash?  
Well Dawn that was from the Pokemon Companies anime episodes. But here its made by a fan.  
That would explain why they didn't let us get together until this fan made series began...  
Yes of course I'll leave them for you Lucy! Alright bye Ash and Dawn, have fun!(Brock and Lucy left)  
Uh? What just happened Ash? Said Dawn  
He replied I don't know exactly Dawn... Well I guess it doesn't matter. But wiat what is this?(Sees a Pokeball) Come on out! Groakunk? Huh what are you doing here?  
Dawn said No wonder he didn't jab Brock when he started to flirt with Lucy...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Episode one was fun. Well lets see Brock left the couple of Ash and Dawn alone on their journey, well for now anyway. Who knows what could happen? Also I think Ash and Dawn broke the fourth wall and contacted us...

"So what do we do with Croakunk Ash?" Asked the beautiful Dawn.

Ash replied" I don't know Dawn... Hey Croakunk why not come with me and Dawn, since we most likely wont see Brock for ages?" Croakunk! (As to yes to them) " Thats awesome Groakunk!

Dawn then asked "But which of us should get to keep him Ash?"

He replied " I say we leave it up to Groakunk to decide who his new partner is Dawn."

Croakunk.

Then Smoke came down from the sky mysteriously...

"Who did that!" Screamed Dawn.

"If I had to guess only two would do that but one is disbanded, so I guess..."

Listen stupid questions from Twerps indeed,

Answers will come as we feel the need,

Bringing the blinding white light to the universe

Thrashing the Hammer of Justice on to the Blackness of the Universe

Carving our names into the Rock of Enterity

The Firey Destroyer I am Jessie

And with Thunderous emotion I am James

The wisest of the wise Meowth

Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!

"Ugh seriously you guys again this is very boring now." Said Ash

"Wait Ash I have an idea Meowth can you ask this Groakunk which one it would prefer to travel with me or Ash?"

"Wait what!? You want me to ask the twerps Pokemon who it prefers to be a partner of?" Said Meowth.

"Huh did Dawn really just ask that?" Said a very familiar voice." Dawn are you crazy!?" The person then appeared on the scene, waiting for the answer to her question.

Ash then recognised the person who appeared."What are you doing here B!?"

She then replied "Well since we haven't seen our old Master Gene since the explosion, most of us have gone our seperate ways for now. But we still have a tempary Leader for now."

"And who's that B!" Ash demaned to know the answer.

She replied again "Well you see you're looking at her! Does that answer you stupid question?"

"That answers who the Leader is; why are you here this second B?" For some reason he sounded calmer.

She also seemed calmer as well when she answered. "Well you see I thought I might as well tell you that two new types have been revealed. Those two new types are Dinosaur type and the much antisipated Fairy type. But also that Pokemon that are revieved from fossils are no longer Rock types; instead Dinosaur."

"Who thought of that B?" Ash asked with a confused look on his face.

"I can't say for now Ash, but have fun while you can. Why not ask Professor Elm at his Lab or contact Oak? Anyway bye for ow Ash." She then mysteriously vanished without a trace.

Meowth then said "Hm thats interesting, okay I understand. Groakunk said that he would prefer to be both of your partners." Everyone including Jessie and James looked at Meowth with an akward face. Did he just ignore what B had said?

"Well I guess that works right Ash?" Asked Dawn politly.

"Yeah I guess it thanks for answering that Meowth. Now do you want Pikachu, Piplup, Croakunk or just run away?" He asked Team Rocket in a very calm voice.

"Ugh I think we should retreat for now right James and Meowth?" Asked Jessie. Both Meowth and James nodded. "Okay we will leave this time Twerp and Twerpet." The three left the area for now.

"Well that was weird I guess right Ash?" Said Dawn

"Yeah I agree Dawn that was very weird."The two of them then just continued on with their journey.

"Well, well she has control over Gene's Team Plasma for now. Hm interesting, I wonder how long she'll last as "tempary" Leader of Team Plasma. But who cares Dawn and Ash now travel alone" (Funny enough there is evidence of Pearlshipping in and. Such as Ash 'n' Dawn which stands for and) He then vanishes...

Elsewhere... "Ah some Aerodactyles, so strange to see them in the wild at this time. Well I can just take pure Aerodactyle DNA now without it being tainted by restoration methods... And there I now have its pure DNA. The ultimate Pokemon will soon be all mine!" Oh no who could that be?!

Anyway later in the day at Newbark Town. With a new unknown Trainer. He is waiting at the side of Elm's Research Lab. He has Red hair, brown eyes light grey trousers and a red with black overjacket. "So this is the famous Professor Elm's Pokemon Research Lab. Hm interesting."

Ash and Dawn overhear what the trainer said. They both then go over to the trainer. Ash asks him "What's interesting?" This caught the unidentified Pokemon Trainer completely off- guard.

"Huh who are you!?" He asked completely clueless.

" Well I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town back in the Kanto Region and this is my Partner and Starter Pokemon Pikachu." Pika!

"And I'm Dawn I am a Pokemon Coordinator. I am aiming to be Top Coordinator just like my Mom. This is Piplup my starter Pokemon." Pip!

"Okay my names Silver I aim to be the strongest Pokemon Trainer in the entire world. Now if you don't mind both of you leave me alone please?" He then resumes looking in the Laboritory.

Then Ash and Dawn leave Silver alone and enter Elm's Pokemon Research Centre.

"Huh Ash it's been ages since I last saw you! You too Pikachu. But who are you?" Someone in a Professor's lab coat said.

"Well my name is Dawn. This is Piplup. Me and Ash here travel together, also we are dating!" Dawn said.

"Well nice to meet you to Dawn. Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself to you I apologize. My name is Pokemon Professor Elm. I research Pokemon Breeding. I want to know where the eggs come from."

"Yeah sorry we didn't call ahead of time to tell you we were coming Elm." Said Ash

"Hey don't worry about it Ash, it doesn't matter. Hey how many Pokemon do you two have on you individually?"

Dawn was first to answer "I have Piplup, Cinderquil and Buneary."

"And I have Pikachu, Totdile (Yes maybe he'll evolve!) and Gible." Said by Ash of course.

"Well thats perfect I would like both of you to help me with my Researc on Pokemon eggs. Do you accept?"

They both answered at the same time "Sure, we'll help Professor Elm." Said Ash and Dawn.

"Perfect then I entrust both of you with an egg each. Here." Hands them both seperate eggs. "We don't know exactly will hatch from either of them. By the way who does that Croakunk belong to?" Asked the Professor.

"Well you see Elm that Croaknuk used to belong to one of my old travelling companions Brock, the one who travelled with me the first time we met. He went with a girl and forgot Groakunk. The Pokemon has said he wishes to be both of our Pokemon." Said Ash.

"Okay I need both of you to go to this address Ash you'll easily find your way. And deliver this Package to the owner. Here are two Pokegears use them to communicate with one another or me."Said Elm

"Okay Elm we'll do just that" Said Dawn

"Yeah course we will. Then after that return here correct?" Elm nodded. "Perfect be back soon"

They both left the lab. "Hm perfect now to just wait. Then I'll swoop in and take one of the Pokemon and one egg" Said a new familiar voice.

"Well this is a great start to a new adventure right Ash?" Said Dawn while holding the egg and checking out the Pokegear.

"Yep" Agreed Ash. Who at the time was wondering why she was messing about so much with the Pokegear. But was also focusing more on the road. A few minutes later Dawn notices an unfamiliar Pokemon in the Distance.

"Huh Ash what is that Pokemon?" Asked a curious Dawn.

"That Dawn is a Sentret." Replied Ash. Dawn then used her Pokedex which was also updated for the Johto Pokedex then told them the data on the Sentret. "Sentret the Scout Pokemon, it evoles at level 15. They ways have a colony nearbye the area that one is located at; one is always on the lookout.

"Sounds like a great Pokemon. I wanna capture it. Go Buneary use Dizzy Punch!" The opposing Pokemon then fainted. "Wow that was a very quick Pokemon Battle... Well anyway go Pokeball!" It then was finished and Sentret was captured. "Yay my first Pokemon I captured in Johto!" Piplup! Buneary! Buneary then goes and flirts with Pikachu yet again.

"Okay now that is over Dawn I say we continue to the desired location." Said Ash

"Yeah, return Buneary..." Bun, bun! "You want to walk with Pikachu instead? Okay lets go" Said Dawn. So Ash and Dawn along with Pikachu, Piplup, Buneary and Groakunk they all continued on their way to the back at Elm's lab. "Now its time" Smashes through the window. "Give me the Starter Pokemon Totodile and give me that egg!" Said someone in a very demanding tone.

Elm then had to comply. "Yes here the two items are"

"And a Pokedex" Elm hands over a Pokedex. "Good now bye losers"

"Ah we are finally here. At the location" Said Ash.

"Then lets go and knock on the door. Shall we?" Ash nodded."Lets go then" Said Dawn

"Hello please come in both of you?" Which came from a person who had opened the door. Who Ash and Dawn presumed was Mr. Pokemon.

"Here Sir this is the package Elm asked us to give to you" Said Ash as he gave the package to Mr. Pokemon.

Back at the lab... "Who did this Professor Elm!?" Said Officer Jenny.

"I do believe his name is Silver" Replied Professor Elm

"So lets head back now Ash"

"Yeah sure lets go Dawn" There were about to leave the area then... "Huh hello who is this?" Asked Ash

"Its me Professor Elm someone has robbed us of a Pokemon and an egg. Please hurry back here!"

"Lets go then okay Dawn!"They both ran back to Elm's lab.

"Huh? What a surprise it's Ash and Dawn again. Lets battle Ash. Go Totodile!"

"Go Gible. Rock Smash. Water gun!" Some how it ended in a draw betwen the two.

Silver then said "Hm strange. We'll settle this next time Ash." He then leaves

"That was weird..." Said Dawn

"Yeah well lets get to Professor Elm's lab now alright Dawn?" They then continued to run back to the lab.

"Huh oh hello Ash and Dawn. The person who stole the Pokemon and the egg is called Silver...


End file.
